wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Benevolent Thuggery
=Basic Information= The Thugs are made up of mostly adults(30+), many married and with children; we have a few very mature teens in our World of Warcraft Chapter. We do not use vulgar language or excessive cussing. We treat others with respect. Since all members are wearing our guild tag, we expect everyone to conduct themselves in a manner that all members can be proud of. Our raiding goal is to experience end game content in PVE. The Wiccana Server is our home. We are an active guild with our own vent server. Group leveling and questing is a daily occurrence. Guild PVE raids, PVP raids, city protection and guild events will all be part of our schedule. The guild is not a role playing guild, but we welcome all play styles that are not offensive or harmful to others. We want everyone to play so that they get the most enjoyment out of the game. It is up to each member if he or she wants to Role Play and there is never any harm in offering to share other play styles with your friends. The founders of Benevolent Thuggery came from Star Wars Galaxy, where they played together for over 2 years. After leaving SWG, they regrouped on World of Warcraft, and started BT July 5, 2005 (www.benthugs.org. WoWBT is still going strong and will continue to do so. Some of the WoWBT members are coming to AoCBT. Age Requirements: 25 years old and up. : Exceptions: :: Between 19-25 Depending on the current needs of the guiild and how well the applicant is known to the guild, applicants between 19 to 25 will be handled on a case by case basis. Applicant will need to make a concerted effort to group with members and officers for a month or two. There is no set time limit, but when the officers feel they know the applicant well enough to deterime if they will be a good fit, they will make a decision on whether to invite the applicant. Who WILL fit in? # Mature, respectful individuals that know how to conduct themselves in social situations of mixed company # People that can have fun without the need for vulgar or obscene language and actions # Willing to help their fellow members and participate in guild events # Desires to do end game instance runs but is willing to work with the guild as we grow to achieve this goal. # Enjoys PvP(even if you are "pvp challenged" ), smaller man dungeon runs as well as the larger raids. # Willing to use our Ventrilo voice server to communicate during raids (even if you do not have a mic and can only listen). # Those that are looking to make friends and stick around through not only the good times, but also those times when we face challenging obstacles blocking our path to our guild's long term goals. # Those that have limited time to play and cannot commit to a lot of raiding/play time. # Those that play all day and night; we have some members that substitute Gaming for sleep. Who will NOT fit in? # Immature people, regardless of age. # Those who freely cuss in chat or on voice server or use inappropriate words out of context. # Those that prefer to not participate in social interaction with guildmates. # Those that want to do all the hardest end game instances "now now now". We will progress at a pace that is comforatable for our membership and allows real life to come frist. # Guild hoppers # People that have trouble following rules and taking instruction during raids # Anyone that reads our CODE OF ETHICS and feels they could not abide by them. # Anyone that doesn't want to read our code of ethics and loot rules and fill out our guild application before getting an invite to the guild. Apply Here